


want you back

by poppyharris



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Escapism, F/M, Heartbreak, Letters, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: peter writes a letter.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	want you back

**Author's Note:**

> is the narnia fandom dead idc if it is i just watched narnia and it slapped

elizabeth gold

flat 3

brenley house

tabard garden estate

london

SE1 1YG

dear betty,

i don't know how to begin letters. susan usually tells me how to begin, but she's currently trying to stop edmund from strangling lucy. 

i'm sorry we left so suddenly, they told us your school was leaving before ours, and when we got the call to be evacuated, i didn't have enough time to let you know. mother promised she'd tell you, but i don't know if you've been evacuated, or even if tabard garden is still standing. lucy hasn't heard from ken in weeks, so she assumed you'd been bombed and were now going to haunt us for not telling you where we were going.

the housekeeper of the place we're staying seems to think we're lucky to stay together, so i don't even know if you're with ken. i heard someone on our train asking after him, so i suppose it'd be nice to hear back and see how he's doing.

the house i'm staying at is huge. there's so many rooms, i tried to count and ended up losing track about thirty times. i want to ask the housekeeper how many rooms there are, but i'm worried she might hit me over the head with a broom. 

we keep running out of games to play, but lucy keeps begging to play hide and seek. we played it a few hours before dinner, and she insists that she went to a secret land, and met a goat man and watched smoke make patterns. honestly, it reminds me of some of your stories you told ken and lucy as bedtime stories. 

i don't want to sound strange, but part of me wants to believe her. i keep thinking when we sat in hampstead heath, and you kept melting the snow with your blanket, and being absolutely fascinating. 

i'm worried that london won't be the same when i come back. i'm worried you won't be the same when i come back.

edmund is constantly complaining about this place, even though the only bullies he has to worry about is the mice in the larder. he's moaning about how we're all being awful, and how he's always cold, and how bad the food is. there's hardly any rationing here, and yet he complains about the fact we're having proper mashed potato instead of powdered. i miss your raspberry sorbet, and the way you'd moan that i'd left it out too long and it was melting.

i hope you're out of london, anyway. if this finds you, i'm going to be worried. if it doesn't find you, i'm going to be worried. 

from,

peter


End file.
